Your Guardian Angel
by Aki Eschirott
Summary: Natsume's got everything. The looks, the brains, and of course the goods. So why the hell did he kill himself and became Mikan's guardian angel! NxM...read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! Thanks to all the people who read, reviewed my stories! Aki really appreciates it! Hope you guys like this new story too! Hahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, if I did the whole of AA fans will surely have my head for it.**

**Your Guardian Angel (title may change...)**

**By Aki Eschirott**

**-Prologue-**

Natsume Hyuuga

Gorgeous crimson eyed prince with silky raven hair. Skin the smoothest you'll be able to feel in your whole life. A smile that can even make the demons melt in awe, fascination, happiness, and adoration, not that he smiles often though.

This person has all the things a person, please take note a normal one, would die for.

**He's got the looks...**

_This is Kentaro Wakamatsu for today's evening report._

_We have just received a letter from Bishounen Weekly 1 that Natsume Hyuuga has just won the title of hottest man in the world._

_(Background: girls screaming)_

**The Brains...**

_And the winner in today's competition is Natsume Hyuuga!_

_(Background: more girls screaming)_

**And of course the GOODS...**

_Natsume Hyuuga has just bought another mansion for his loyal 'subjects'!_

_(Background: Wooohoo For us!)_

Too bad at the age 18 he suddenly decided to commit...

_SUICIDE!_

_Yes folks, Natsume Hyuuga is dead!_

_Died in cold blood, by his own hands!_

_His wrist bleeding, making the cause of his death to be blood loss!_

_(Interview with random people:_

_KW: Why do you think Hyuuga-san killed himself?_

_Girl 1:NO! My Natsume! Why does he have to die so young! (Hysterical woman)_

_KW: Yes, yes he died young. How about you Ma'am why do you think he killed himself?_

_Girl 2: To tell you the truth Kentaro-san I think he was insane.._

_KW: Really now?)_

Truth be told Natsume Hyuuga wasn't insane. He was actually quite sane when he killed himself. Too bad for us though, we never knew what ran inside his head when he decided to kill himself.

Now lookie what happened now he's in...

**"Heaven huh?"** Natsume stated as he took in the immensely bright surroundings and a distinctively happy aura around the place.

**"So this is where the dead go to when they die..."** he mumbled to himself as he went up to a strange little ticket booth that suddenly stood before him.

**"Not really..."**

Natsume whipped his head to the source of the voice. Arching his eyebrow right away in question as he stared at the man with a gentle yet mysterious smile playing on his lips.

**"and you are?"** he asked

The man just smiled and gave a blunt reply **"I am Kami...Nice to meet you Natsume Hyuuga"**

**"Uh...Pleasure..." **He replied unsure of his answer.

**"Welcome to Heaven!"**

**"Uh..yeah...Heaven..."**

**-End of Prologue-**

**Chapter 1 to be posted a few weeks(or months) from now...**

**A/N: Weee! Aki has been receiving random inspirations these days...wonder why? anyway...MDF will be updated soon! but MI will be updated first because...well because! anywho read and review people! Hope you like the start of YGA...yeah lame name...can't think of any original names...care to give me some suggestions...?**

Aki


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 1! aren't you guys happy? I know I am:)). I got 6 reviews for the first part! yay me! (yeah I know...I'm happy at the simplest of things hahaha...). My writing style here was a bit...how should I say it...? Diffrent from my usual style...eh...I tried having the whole story on Mikan's point of view and I found it extremely hard to describe Natsume. If you find the story a bit weird and hard to read because of how I wrote it please feel free to tell me to revert it back to the previous one(whatever that is...).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it and will never will.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aki - dialogue**

_Aki(centered) - Mikan's narration_

_Aki - Thoughts_

Aki - somebody's (me) narration

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**By Aki Eschirott**

**Chapter 1: The name's Mikan**

**"Mikan!"**

**"Uhm...what..."** I muffled as I tried to get up from my bed but failed miserably due to my love of sleeping.

_Hi there! I'm Mikan Sakura! 15 years old and currently in High School! As you can see, I have a bad habit of oversleeping so naturally when it's time for school I'm usually..._

**"---LATE! MIKAN YOU'RE ALREADY LATE!"** Jiro Sakura said

_This is my grandfather!_

_Name: Jiro Sakura_

_Age: 71_

_Occupation: Mikan's Grandfather, Handyman, Mikan's personal alarm clock_

_My parents have passed away so I don't really remember them much, but I do know that they cared for me so much that they spoiled me into a bad habit of oversleeping._

**"hu-what?"** I mumbled as I tried to hide my head inside my pillow.

_I'm always known for waking up only when its 10 minutes before school starts. I don't know why though..._

**"Late! Late! Late!"** He screamed as he carried Mikan's body off the bed and onto the chair in the kitchen where he pushed down a piece of toast inside her mouth.

But of course everyone knows...

Sleepy Person **plus** A panicking grandfather **plus** Toast **equals** CHOKING

**"Mmmm! G-gr-andpa!"** I tried to say as I continued forcing the toast out of my mouth. **"Ch—ch-oking.."**

**"Mikan You're already late! We need to hurry!"** he stated as he packed Mikan's bento as fast as he can. Randomly inserting foods and other knickknacks inside her bento. **"Ch-o-king..."** I tried to say again.

**"Hmmm"** he said as he turned around to look at Mikan, who was now on the floor, near him, clutching on his shirt. Her face a pale purple color.

**"MIKAN! YOU'RE CHOKING!"** He screamed as he got Mikan and did a Sakura-style Heimlich Manoeuvre. In other words, a straight punch to the gut making Mikan throw up her toast.

**"Mikan are you alright?!"** he screamed again shaking the passed out Mikan.

**"Grandpa what time is it.."** I asked. **"Hey look at the pretty stars..."** I added. Jiro sweat dropped.

**"Oh..well it's 9:55"** he replied. Mikan suddenly woke up from her passed out state and immediately rushed to the bathroom.

**"I'M LATE! LATE! LATE"** I screamed

**"YOU'RE LATE, LATE, LATE!"** Her grandfather screamed as well as he handed her, her school uniform. Her bag and her bento.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finally! I Mikan Sakura is out of the house and running to the school!

**"WAAAHH! I'm LATE!"**

_For those who know me already, this is usually my routine every morning. My hobby isn't really sleeping but, I guess it's just a habit_.

I ran as fast as I can to my school, trying to evade every person that was blocking my way. _Getting to school is currently my first priority. If I don't make it this time, I'll be crowned Detention Queen for sure!_

**"AHHH! NO!"** I shouted while running at top speed.

**BAM!**

**"oof.."** I said as I fell on my butt. I quickly stood up and dusted my uniform and quickly said a quick apology to the person I hit.** "I'm sorry!"**

Not waiting for the person's reply I dashed off.

**"Hey Wait!"** I heard the person said. By how low the person's voice was I'm guessing the person's a he.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**RING.RING.RING**

**"No!"** I screamed as I heard the bell ring.

I smiled as I saw my classroom door open. _"I'm gonna make it!"_ I thought _"Yes!"_

And with that in mind...

**BAM!**

...I hit the door and fell hard on the ground.

As I rubbed my soar nose, a piece of pink paper landed on my lap. **"Hmm...what's this..."** I asked myself.

**"That Ms. Sakura is a detention slip."** I looked up and paled.

**"Ah...Jin-jin..."** I stated.

**"I applaud you for gaining your 54th detention slip Ms. Sakura, now you have every right to be called "Queen of Detention"!"** He stated as he applauded me for my "achievement".

If I didn't know better, That was aimed to be sarcastic.

I paled even more, if that was even was possible.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Stupid Jin-jin..."** I mumbled. I rested my head on the table.

_The Library. I'm in the library again. Wasting my precious friend's only time for staying put inside this room staring into space, or trying to. I can't really see space from here._

I held my hands together and bowed my head **"Dear Kami! Please help me!"** I pleaded. **"Please get me out of detention!"**

**"Aren't you pushing it a little too much?"**

I craned my neck to the side. Coming face to face with a guy with raven colored hair and emerald eyes...and wings...? who was sitting on the opposite chair in front of me.

My eyes widened. **"Who the hell are you?!"** I asked him furiously, don't know why I'm furious but I am and that's all that matters. **"What do you mean I'm pushing it?!"**

The guy shook his head and sighed. **"Whoever thought after going up I would end up down here again..."** he started **"and paired up with an insensitive, loud mouthed, idiotic, polka dotted panty wearing girl"**

I flared. _What the hell?!_

**"Good thing I didn't get paired up with you...weird thing that came out of nowhere..."** I stated confidently.

**"Yes truly idiotic"**

I cringed. **"What?!"**

**"I'm paired up with a girl who has lame taste in panties"**

**"Hey!"**

**"Oh, so now you know that I'm talking about you?"** He smirked. I wanted to punch him so badly.

**"Who are you anyway?! And how the hell did you see my panties?!"**

**"In reference to your first question I'm..."**

**"A stalker! Right!?"** I pointed accusingly. **"That's the only way you'll be able to see my panty! You pervert!"** I turned red, and I mean really red at his knowledge of my panties.

He frowned. **"If you must know how I saw your panties, I saw it during the time when a stupid pigtailed girl bumped into me earlier and didn't even give a decent apology"**

**"What?! I so did give a decent apology; you probably just didn't hear it, deaf weirdo!"**

**"Are you stupid? I just answered your question that means I hear you just fine"**

I gaped. He smirked. **"What are you...?"** I asked again.

**"As I was saying earlier, I'm Natsume and I'm supposedly what people call spirits that guide your kind of people"**

**"eh? what?"**

**"For a simpler version I am called your guardian angel"**

I stared at him wide eyed. **"You have got to be kidding me."** I said as I stared at the guy before me.

**"Heh. I don't kid"** he said as he smirked. He leaned back on the chair and placed his arms behind his head as His white wings extended to its full length.

**_"I'm your guardian angel Natsume"_**

**_TBC_**

**A/N: Yay! Done! Review if you liked it please! Oh yeah...There was something wrong with Natsume right? I'll explain all things in the next chapter so keep reading on! **

**Thanks a bunch to all those who reviewed! I love you all to bits!**

**Hahaha! Updates will become ven slower than before finals coming up:))**

**Aki**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sorry for the super late update. I kinda had my bad habbit thing going again (A.K.A Writer's block/Laziness). Anyway, hope you guys like this chappie :D. Thanks for your reviews guys! haha...anyway here it is...

**DISCLAIMER**: never gonna own it and never will (Oh Darn...!)

**Your Guardian Angel**

**By Aki Eschirott**

**Chapter 2: Why I'm here**

After getting scolded at by the head librarian for being noisy (Mikan) and not wearing the designated uniform (Natsume) they were both kicked out of the library and given another detention slip for tomorrow the two decided (mostly Mikan) to go to a café to eat and know more about each other.

In short, get out of being the one guarded by Natsume. (Mikan's idea of getting to know more about each other)

Finish this job as soon as possible. (Natsume's idea of getting to know more about each other)

**NATSUME'S POV**

_People always said I was patient. Yes, I was... Until she just had to talk for about two hours straight non-stop. Blabbling away happily, not caring that she was being annoying and a pain in the ass. So I'm supposed to guard her for how long again?_

I glared at her. What is she blind? I'm here sitting in front of her as she continues to babble and she fails to notice my expression going from annoyed to pissed?

"So do you like beef or pork?"

I stared at her. "Do you expect me to answer that?"

"Well, duh. It's a question." She replied, rolling her eyes.

So I can see she's getting annoyed and she cannot see me pissed.

"A stupid one at that" I said, sipping my cola as she glared at me while eating a spoonful of her strawberry parfait.

"Excuse me?" She asked angrily. "I'm just trying to get to know you better!"

I raised an eyebrow. "How does asking me about beef or pork and letting me pay for all of the things you're eating get you to know me better?"

"It lets me know your kind and not rude" Mikan stated with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Oh and lets me also know that you don't like either beef or pork"

I glared at her. "I didn't even answer, how would you know"

"So, you're going to answer now? Beef or pork?"

I grunted. "Change the question idiot"

Mikan flailed her arms wildly. "But you said I can ask anything!"

"Anything but those stupid questions"

Mikan pouted. "Fine, okay then how about this. Can't other people see your wings?"

I flexed my wings for a bit and stretched my arms. "If they did they would be either chasing me by now or ignoring me because I look like an otaku cosplayer."

Mikan ate another spoonful of her strawberry parfait and began asking another question. "So, how did you become a guardian angel Natsume? How did you became mine? Did you guys picked from a box with names or what"

"Idiot..." I grunted, "So how do I put it..."

**FLASHBACK:**

"Welcome to Heaven!"

"Uh..yeah...Heaven..."

"So, what do we do here exactly" Natsume asked as he stared at Kami who was busy tinkering with who knows what that suddenly appeared who knows when.

Kami looked at Natsume with a gentle smile. "Well, first you have to be actually inside heaven to do anything."

Natsume arched a questioning eyebrow "We're not in heaven yet?"

Kami continued tinkering with the weird machine as he spoke. "Well we are in heaven but not exactly, we're like in front of the gates."

"Ah, so all I have to do to reach heaven is enter the gates right?" Natsume stated as he suddenly found himself face to face with the golden gate. "Do things just suddenly appear whenever you want them to here?"

Kami just nodded. "Ah, alright"

As Natsume was about to enter a huge brick wall suddenly formed inserting itself between Natsume and the gate.

Natsume stared at the wall then at Kami. "Ah..." to say he was speechless would be an understatement.

Kami waved a finger in front of Natsume. "Tsk. tsk. tsk. Natsume, everyone knows you committed suicide and committing it means you can't get inside heaven"

Natsume regained his composure and put his hands behind his head. "So I'm supposed to go to hell now?" he stated, rather calmly.

"Not really, you just have to do something before I can let you inside heaven." Kami stated cheerfully getting a few clothes out of, what looks like a drawer. "But it does surprise me to know how calmly you're taking all of this"

Natsume just stayed quiet. "So Natsume do you hear anything besides my voice?"

"Well I do hear a few murmurs..."

Kami hugged Natsume. "You're a natural my boy!"

Natsume just stared at him. "Excuse me?"

Kami wiped a tear from his eyes with his clothing. "You're excuse my boy"

Natsume just stared at him. "Would it be wrong for me to say that you're weird?"

Kami smiled. "Not at all my boy! Everyone is free to choose whatever they wish to think"

Natsume looked at Kami weirdly as he gave Natsume some emerald green contact lenses.

Natsume stared at what was in his palm. "What is this for?"

Kami continued to dig through a wardrobe full of clothing. "It's for hiding your true identity. You're going to act as someone's guardian angel"

Natsume wore the contact lenses. "Will people really think I'm someone different just because of contact lenses?"

Kami rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Maybe you should also wear a wig"

Natsume glared at Kami with his crimson eyes now covered by emerald green contact lenses.

"You know Natsume your glare doesn't have the same effect as it did before with green contact lenses. Hmm...maybe I should have given you purple ones..."

Natsume's glare intensified. Kami sweat dropped. "Why don't you have a seat Natsume..." and in an instant a simple table and two chairs appeared right in front of them.

Natsume huffed and pulled out one of the chairs and sat on it with his arms behind his head and his feet propped on the table. "So who exactly am I going to guard and how long will I have to do it?"

Kami got out a picture of a brunette and took out a tape from the wardrobe and handed it to Natsume.

"So Natsume are you the flashy type or the simplistic type?"

Natsume arched an eyebrow. "Simplistic...I guess...Wh--"

Before Natsume could ask Kami already pulled a weird lever like thing causing Natsume to fall from whatever the hell he was standing on and onto the busy street of what appears to be Nagoya.

Natsume looked at his clothes. "So this is what he meant by simplistic"

A simple white shirt, jeans and black chucks changed his previous all white clothing. A wing necklace also replaced his usual N necklace. He patted his pockets for anything in them and found his wallet full of his credit cards and some cash and an mp4 player.

He put the earphones to his ears and took out the picture that Kami gave him. On the picture was a brunette with honey brown coloured orbs and a cheery smile that barely reached her eyes.

He grunted. He flipped the picture to see her personal information and suddenly the mp4 player started to play Kami's voice.

"Hey Natsume! Kami here!"

Natsume started to walk to who knows where.

"Have you looked at the picture yet?"

Natsume mentally answered yes.

"Good. That girl's name is Mikan Sakura. Age 15 and she'll be the one you're guarding."

Natsume nodded. "You are currently in Nagoya as you can see nobody is surprised to see you."

Natsume nodded. He wondered why that is, not that he cared much though. Natsume heard Kami chuckled.

"I used some spell so that you won't be easily recognized by the masses unless they are diehard fans, literally diehard fans. Oh and also as long as you don't use Hyuuga as your surname you're fine"

"So you're saying I should lie to hide my identity?" Natsume mumbled.

"Lying is such a cruel world. I prefer hiding your identity from the masses so you wouldn't be mobbed."

Natsume wasn't all surprised to find out that Kami can hear him even though he's high up and he's down back on earth.

"The reason behind the lie is the one that makes it bad you know"

"So you're saying that lying is good?"

"Okay so back to topic. Mikan Sakura is the one you're going to guard and--"

BAM!

Natsume fell on his butt and was supposed to glare at the person the bumped into him when his eyes instantly recognized who the person looked like.

_Mikan Sakura_

"I'm sorry!"

She seems to be in a hurry.

Natsume tried to stop her. "Hey wait!" but she was too far to hear him.

Natsume put the earphones, that fell when he bumped into her, back on.

"Ah Natsume, you're back. What a wonderful first meeting ne?"

Natsume grunted. "Why the hell am I guarding her?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Listen to this Natsume!" and immediately a soft voice of a little girl could be heard.

Natsume's eyes widen.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Hey Natsume! You still there!" Mikan's voice rang inside his head. As she waved her hands in front of him.

I looked back at the idiot who just stared at back.

Good question. Too bad I wasn't going to answer it.

"You done eating?" I asked. "Yeah, but--hey!"

I stood up. Left some money on the table and dragged her outside of the cafe.

"We're going home." I stated nonchalantly as I watched the sun set.

The idiot just looked at me weirdly. "But you didn't answer my question! And home? What?! We don't live in the same house!"

"Not yet" I smirked. Her eyes widened. She shrieked. "NO! MY GRANDPA WILL NEVER LET YOU LIVE WITH US!"

"We'll see..."

"NEVER!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"and so that's how it is..." Natsume explained, with his head hung low for extra effects.

Jiro Sakura was in tears.

"Welcome to the family Natsume!" Jiro stated as he came and gave Natsume a terrifying back breaker bear hug.

"NO!!" Mikan shrieked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the crushingly painful bear hug. Natsume dragged himself to his new room.

It was way smaller than his usual room but he can deal with it.

He dropped himself on the soft, comforting bed and for the first time in his life he was satisfied with the way things were going.

Mikan Sakura huh?

Natsume recalled what he had hear from the mp4 player

_Dear Kami-sama,_

_I wish that you can make the kid on the telly happy like how you made me happy too._

Weird kid. He smirked.

_Dear Kami-sama,_

_Please give me a really handsome and nice boyfriend._

Weird teen. He grunted.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Beta-reader: k0nek0 (thanks alot mate! :D)**_

**_A/N2: _**Ack... Super late update. Sorry guys...Ugh...I've no one to blame but my laziness, yes laziness. My best friend XD. I did state on my profile I would update mid-june right? see I update earlier. XD Anyway I also blame my psp and final fantasy VII crisis core for being so addictive that I forgot to update. So yeah... great big sorry for the super long delay and great big hug for reviewing the last chap. I tried to make this chap more funny than the other...but I don't think I made it that funny...as I hoped for...-sigh- Anyway... I love Zack Fair so I'll be playing my psp now. Next to be update is 'TELL ME YOUR NOT GAY!'. It'll be posted around mid August or July... It solely depends on my mood and level of laziness XD.

Oh yeah one more thing. School's starting tomorrow. Updates won't be affected much though... since I update late even on vacations so yeah... just saying this for fun... so yeah...haha...If you wanna annoy me with updates just PM or IM me if you added me on Y!m.

Anyway...

Thanks for reading...and possibly please review as well? LMAO

Thanks.

Aki Eschirott


End file.
